The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and, in particular, to a technique of causing an image processing apparatus to perform an image processing immediately after starting to be supplied with an external voltage.
Image processing apparatuses such as copiers and scanners are configured to perform a specific initialization processing upon supply of an external voltage and perform an image processing after completing the initialization processing. Accordingly, techniques have been conventionally worked out that shorten the time required for an initialization processing so that an image processing apparatus can perform an image processing immediately after starting to be supplied with an external voltage.
For example, image forming apparatuses are known which perform, when the power is turned on, communication with an external device storing information necessary for initialization and information for use in jobs. The image forming apparatus receives the information necessary for initialization from the external device when the power is turned on, and performs initialization based on the received information. Subsequently, the image forming apparatus receives the information for use in jobs from the external device.
Thus, the image forming apparatus receives the information necessary for initialization and the information for use in jobs stored in the external device at the different timings, thereby reducing the load of receiving information from the external device at a power-on to thereby shorten the time required for the initialization.
Further, image forming apparatuses are known which are switchable between a power saving mode for reducing power consumption and a printable mode for performing a printing job. The image forming apparatus, when receiving printing data including a scheduled time for execution of a printing job from a terminal device, switches from the power saving mode to the printable mode before the scheduled time for execution of the printing job included in the printing data.
Thus, the image forming apparatus does not shorten the time required to switch from the power saving mode to the printable mode, but switches from the power saving mode to the printable mode before the scheduled time for execution of the printing job, thereby making it possible to perform the printing job immediately after the scheduled time.